


Angels Of Unknown

by Deadpoetsociet_y



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpoetsociet_y/pseuds/Deadpoetsociet_y





	Angels Of Unknown

Gerard was replaying the conversation that he had had with his brother, until it made his ears bleed. He remembered the look on Mikey’s face, as Gerard had thrown a bottle into the wall opposite him. The glass, shattering. The sound, echoing like an angel’s choir, pulling its own teeth out. His little brother’s expression had gone from anger to fear in a matter of seconds. And Gerard’s stomach had burned a hole through itself, as he realized it was his actions that had put it there.

Gerard had tried to apologize. Had tried to make Mikey stay, long enough for him to explain that he could do better. He could clean up. It was a mistake. Just a fucking stupid mistake. But Mikey had already grabbed his coat. He had tossed it over his shoulders’ as he dismissed Gerard and his argument’s, with a wave of his hand. “Take care of yourself. I am going out.” He had said. Leaving a space wider than New Jersey, in Gerard’s ribcage. A space, that was slowly tearing him apart.

Mikey left, disappearing into the evening like a shadow melting on dusk’s tongue. Gerard didn’t remember much after that. He hadn’t moved from the living room, and was still staring at the spot where the bottle had hit. A dark stain had bloomed on the wall paper, where the bourbon had stained it. Reality was starting to clash together. As if Gerard were strapped to a carnival ride, that wouldn’t stop spinning, spinning, spinning. 

Suddenly, a few minutes after Mikey had left. The television had flickered on. Seemingly, by itself. The white noise of static, bathed Gerard in its lullaby. Almost, as if trying to hypnotize him. It was trying to tell him something. Something important. Like a secret shared between apparitions. But Gerard was too drunk to decipher it. He could only stare at the screen, brow furrowed as an unsettling feeling fell like a stone in his gut. It had felt as if the walls around him had grown eyes, as if they were watching him. 

Gerard had knelt down next to the screen. If he listened close enough, he swore he could hear voices spilling from behind it. Mumbled conversations fell like a b flat chord, and Gerard had to strain to hear it. He had pressed his ear against the screen. Warmth radiated from it, as it caressed the side of his cheek. Like a mother would. “What are you saying?” Gerard had whispered. He vaguely wondered if he had been imagining things after all. Maybe the drinks had finally gotten to him, and he should’ve gone to bed then. But something in his gut told him to stay. Whatever was happening, was calling his attention for a reason. He just didn’t know why, yet.

He had listened for a few more moments. Nothing happened. The only noise that occupied the room, was the tell-tale heart beat of the grandfather clock. Tick-tocking itself into an eternity. Gerard closed his eyes, the world around him swayed as if he were standing on a boat in the middle of the ocean. For a moment, he longed to do nothing more than fade into his own shadow. Just to ignore the pain that was hammering itself like a stake through his chest.

He needed to apologize to Mikey.

Before he could do anything else though, the television set had flickered off. All on its own. Gerard had gasped, and jumped away. His eyes wide as he took in the purple haze that still rippled across the screen. Like the outer-edges of a nebula. The lingering image, seemed to form a shape. Gerard squinted at it, trying to make sense of the blurs of color. It took him a few moments to realize that it had formed a face. That looked suspiciously like a young man, or maybe, Gerard was just actually losing his mind.

The details were hard to make out. But the longer Gerard studied it, the more and more demonic the silhouette started to look. The eyes were deepset and seemed to glow, a dull crimson red. The mouth was sharp, and was cut open, from ear to ear, cackling in a gruesome smile. One, that Gerard was sure he could hear, echoing in his head. The sound, almost maddening. But the most striking thing about it, were the teeth. That looked as if they were sharpened to fine points. Gerard’s heart hammered in his ears, as he imagined those teeth cutting into his throat. Crushing the arteries, and making him into a human fucking gusher.

Whatever it was, it scared the ever living shit out of him. Gerard had jumped up from the ground, and had stumbled his way back to his room. Where he had collapsed onto his bed, still seeing the image of the face, burned into the backs of his eyelids. He had pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to rub the face from them. As if it were nothing more than an eyelash. But it stayed put, glaring its way into Gerard’s mind. Threatening to split it in two.

Gerard didn’t know how or when he had drifted off to sleep. Just that it was a welcome visitor. However, Just before he slipped into the dark waves of unconsciousness, though. He felt something. It was dull at first. Nothing but a slow stinging that crept its way up his skin, like goose-bumps. He brushed it off at first. Not wanting to pay any more attention to the way the world seemed to be slowly closing in on itself. As the night possessed it with something that felt almost… evil. 

“Fuck. Something is here. Something is watching me. Something is in my room.” He had thought. He had tried to sit up, to get a glimpse at the bottom of his bed. Where the feeling seemed to be coming from. But then, there was a force that pushed him back down. As if a hand, had simply pressed into his chest, and pinned him to the mattress. Terror, steel and icy coursed through his veins as he tried to roll his eyes, so that he could see to the bottom of the bed. It was difficult to make out at first, but Gerard could see something. Hunched in the shadows, like a crippled hag. His heart nearly stopped. The shape didn’t move, but it was definitely watching him. Waiting for him to either die of fright, or simply ignore its existence.

Gerard chose the latter. He let his eyes roam back up to the ceiling, and bit back the scream that was building in the back of his throat. His mind desperately clawed its way back to Mikey, who hadn’t returned from his outing. Everything in his body, was begging for his brother to come back home. For someone to break whatever spell that had been placed over the house. But nothing answered his prayers, not, at least in the way he had hoped. 

The only blessing he received was sleep. Which slowly placed both of its hands over his eyes. Tugging him deep beneath the horror that was waiting for him in the real world. Saving him, at least, until he opened his eyes, once more.

.

The window. Was it open before he had drifted off to sleep? Gerard dimly wondered this, as light fell onto his face from the open window. It was morning. The sky seemed to be split in two, as if God had cracked it open like an eggshell. Half of it, still dark. Night was lingering like a dream almost-forgotten, around the edges of the new day. A few stars, still shuddered on the branches of morning. Like, diamonds, encrusted on the sun’s bright rays. Gerard slowly sat up. Feeling as if he hadn’t slept at all. He caught his reflection in the mirror that sat beside his bed. And frowned at himself. His hair was a mess, and stuck up in every direction possible, as if he had stuck his hand into an electrical socket. And his eyes were rimmed by dark circles. He looked undead. Which, was sorta cool in his own opinion. 

He turned his attention back towards the open window. The cool October air had pooled into his room, and had burrowed its way into his bones. Leaving him feeling as if he’d never be warm ever again. He swung his legs over the bed side and his bare feet met the cool wood floor, and sent a shiver up his spine. Everything felt like it was made from fucking ice. He tried to ignore the way his teeth chattered, and padded over towards the window. He was about to close it, his hands hovering over the frame, but he stopped himself when he noticed something.

Footprints. There were footprints leading up to the side of the house, right below where the window sat. Gerard’s heart, once again leaped into his throat. As he realized, he was obviously not the one who had left his window open. The room around him, once again, seemed as if it had grown a million eyes. He could feel all of them, staring daggers into his back. Thoughts swarmed his head, as he tried to rationalize what could’ve made the footprints. A helpful voice in his head chimed in, “Maybe Mikey came home.”

But through the window? “Why on fucking Earth would he do that?” Gerard thought to himself. However, the hopeful side of him wanted to believe that it was just his brother. Not a possible murderer or demon. Gerard carefully shut the window, and turned around to face the empty room behind him. Nothing had changed, the light still poured from the outside, golden and bright. However, his bedroom still looked heavy. As if a dark cloud were occupying it. Gerard shook his head, and went to go look for his brother.

He left his room, and slowly made his way through the house. A headache was pounding against the insides of his skull, and Gerard had to fight the urge to return back to his bed. If it weren’t for the possible serial killer that could be occupying his house, he would’ve. However, Gerard had no interest in being murdered in his sleep. So he continued his search. “Mikey? Are you home?” He called out. There was no reply. His voice bounced across the empty halls, like phantoms calling out from their graves. It was a lonely sound.

Worry, began to form in Gerard’s chest, when he realized his brother wasn’t home. The kitchen clock, read 7: 34 a.m. “He should be home by now.” Gerard thought to himself. The grandfather clock was still ticking from the living room. Gerard glanced over at the television set, half expecting to see the same face from last night plastered to its screen. However, the screen was dark. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, everything felt strange and almost surreal; all the same. 

Either Mikey was really pissed, or was really hurt. And neither of those things helped to calm Gerard’s nerves. Panic was blurring the edges of his thinking. As colorful bursts of anxiety sparked themselves to life, like fireworks. Exploding against behind his eyelids. “Where could he have gone off to?” “How do I find him?” “What if he’s in danger?” “Or worse?” A million different voices were talking over themselves in Gerard’s head. Until everything sounded like a car crash. Colliding into each other and ripping pieces of his sanity into shreds. 

Gerard was about to smack his head into the wall, just to get his brain to shut up. When suddenly, the television once again, sparked to life. Gerard’s head whipped around, his eyes wide. There was a commercial playing on the screen. Gerard recognized it almost immediately. It was an advertisement for the underground bar called “House Of Wolves.” That was located on the opposite side of town. A gloomy man, dressed in all black casually said, “Would you call yourself a creature of the night? If so, you should pay the House of Wolves a visit.” He paused, a few pictures of the place showed up. It literally reminded Gerard of a fucking dungeon. Complete with goddamn stone walls, and velvet-clad coffins and sofas lining the depressing rooms. “Have the time of your life, or die trying.” The man said, his voice sounding cheerful. But the line left Gerard feeling as if his head were spinning off of his neck.

The commercial ended. The television remained on. Suddenly Buffy The Vampire Slayer was playing once again. Gerard didn’t have time to stay and catch the show though. As he was already grabbing his car keys from the kitchen table. 

Gerard, knew, exactly where Mikey had gone off to. He just hoped, he would arrive in time, to find his brother in one piece.


End file.
